Beaches Have No Zombies
by Rebekah Rourke
Summary: One shot. Cleon! The mushiest story ever.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Capcom did it all!

A ray of sunshine glistened off his wet body. Toned and in peak physical condition. Next to him, the ocean's beauty fell flat. Leon ran his large, weathered hand through his wet, blonde hair. Another wave rolled over onto his abs, tightening them simultaneously. The veins in his forearms now bluer as he paddled out further. He loved being able to be _normal_ even after the inhuman things he was forced to witness. He winced at the memory as if it were pinching some part of his brain to think about it. He glanced back to the woman behind. She dove inside another wave and whipped back up, her hair flailing back onto her tanned skin. Leon allowed himself to explore her frame a little more. Wide, bony hips that Leon loved to hold onto. Small waist that was ticklish at the most tender touch. And her eyes. Her soft hazel eyes seemed even more vibrant today.

"Come out here. It's beautiful," he begged her. She answered back with a soft, gleaming smile that held Leon's attention. She dove under and within seconds popped up next to him. Leon held her small, girlish chin still. Her smile was still plastered to her face. Leon smiled, a rarity to anyone familiar with him and the things that he has done. He leaned over and placed his lips on hers. It was tender and mind blowing.

"Thank you," she answered, her eyes focused on his light blues.

"No, thank _you_," he replied. She sighed a grateful sigh and stood up next to him in the water. Both stared out into the vastness of the ocean and discreetly gave their thanks to God for bringing them here, together, in this peaceful time. Leon was unable to remember the harsh reality of bio terrorism when with her. She was a needed partner and vice versa. He looked to his side and stared at his woman. He pushed the salty strings of hair from the side of her face, finger tips grazing her warm cheek. She smiled and pinned his hand between her neck and cheek. He laughed softly and appreciated the way her skin felt.

"So how does it feel to be a married man?" she asked him, breaking the comfortable silence. He heaved in a loving breath. He still could not get used to the fact that he was now bonded to her for life. Even though they had been married for a year, every day and night felt like the first. She freed his and turned to face him, searching his eyes for any sign of doubt.

"It sounds really cliché but… I feel like the luckiest man on earth," he answered in complete honesty, almost shocking himself as the words slipped out of him. Her smile widened.

"I don't care how corny that sounded… because I know you meant every word of it," she whispered back to him. The water was calm now. The soft sand spreading over their toes. She knew him better than he knew himself. He felt blessed. He pulled her body into his and hugged her against his solid chest. He rested his chin on top of her head and breathed in her sweet salty smell. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed his body lightly. A waved crashed onto them, knocking them over. When both resurfaced, they began to laugh.

"Thanks a lot, Kennedy. You were supposed to be protecting me from that kind of thing," she joked, splashing him. He smirked and reached for her. She tried wriggling loose but he was so much stronger. Both laughing, he pulled her back into him and lifted her up well above his head.

"Do you love me?" he asked jokingly, watching her struggle to get loose from his hands.

"Uh uh. Tell me you love me and then I'll put you back down," he instructed. She laugh and went limp.

"Alright, alright. I love you," she replied feeling the emotion in her words. He smiled and slowly brought her down to sand once more. Her hair tangled with his as she watched he eyes the whole time. She leaned up and laid a kiss on his briny lips. Their eyes locked shut and solely focused on the others lips. The feeling was incredible.

"I love you, Leon S. Kennedy," she whispered in his ear. He smiled.

"I love you, Claire Kennedy."


End file.
